


Postscript to Revenge

by Geminia (Geminia905)



Series: Revenge [2]
Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-25
Updated: 2003-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geminia905/pseuds/Geminia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hercules' joy at being reunited with his old friend, is overshadowed when Ares once more attacks IolausToo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hercules felt like he was floating.

'Please don't let this be a dream or some cruel joke.'

It all seemed so unreal. Iolaus was alive and he was going to be reunited with his best friend.

In his excitement, he did not notice his companion falling farther and farther behind.

* * *

Iolaus watched the taller man walking in front of him. There was definitely a spring in the demigod's step.

'Why shouldn't he be excited?" he thought. 'His best friend is alive again. The man he grew up with. The man who has always been like a brother to him. The 'real' Iolaus.'

Tears welled in his eyes at the last thought. Hercules had never used that term, but Iolaus knew that was how he felt. The former jester watched the distance grow between himself and the first friend he'd ever known. He knew it was a reflection of the way the future would be.

He did not begrudge his alternate self his return to life and he was truly happy for Hercules. Life had seemed to return to the demigod at the same time it returned to the hunter.

But why had the Fates decreed that for them to be happy he had to be forgotten?

"Because you're _nothing_. Just a worthless jester." The Sovereign's voice taunted him over and over in his mind.

He stopped walking and watched the demigod disappear in the distance. Making his way to a tree stump off the side of the road, he sat, head in hands, and wept.

* * *

Iolaus stood by the lake gazing at its calm surface. How had he gotten here? He remembered traveling to Sumeria with Hercules. The memory of the battle with Gilgamish and the dagger lodging in his heart were so clear he had to check his chest for a wound.

He had died, there was no question in his mind. He remembered the pain. . .not his own, but Hercules'. The demigod's anguish was the only thing that kept him from convincing himself it wasn't real. He wished he could.

He remembered the cold. . .like a tomb. Terror. A feeling of complete violation. . .of being controlled. Dahok. What had he done? Despair.

Then it changed suddenly. Relief. . .release. Hercules. The feel of strong arms embracing him and the tears on his friend's face illuminated by a bright light. Peace.

Now here he stood by this placid lake. . .alive apparently. . .with no idea of how he got here.

A rustling of leaves drew his thoughts back to the present. Before he even had a chance to turn he heard a gasp and a very familiar voice breathe his name.

* * *

"Iolaus."

Hercules stared in awe at his friend standing before him. He'd hoped that what Athena had said was true but, until this moment when he saw the hunter. . .alive and well. . . looking out over the lake, there had been some fear and doubt.

The blonde turned slowly to face him. He seemed confused and unsure, but he gave the demigod a tentative smile.

"Hi, Herc."

Iolaus was happy to see his friend, but he wasn't sure how Hercules would feel. Doubts played in his mind. Of course, the Son of Zeus would have moved on with his life since their parting. Maybe he didn't need the hunter anymore. And Iolaus knew _something_ had happened with Dahok. . .the feeling of being controlled. What had the demon done through him? Would Hercules be able to trust him?

All of his doubts were laid to rest, however, as he suddenly found himself embraced tightly against the demigod's broad chest.

"I've missed you so much, my friend." There was a catch in Hercules' voice and Iolaus could feel his hair being dampened by his friend's tears.

"I'm sorry, Herc."

Hercules pulled back from the embrace and looked down at his friend, puzzled.

"Sorry? What have you got to be sorry about?"

"I'm sorry I died. I know how much it hurt you. . ." Iolaus kept his head down, staring at his feet.

Hercules couldn't help laughing at that statement and he had to run a hand across his eyes as fresh tears began to flow.

"Iolaus, only _you_ would apologize for dying. . .and be worried about _my_ suffering after all you went through."

The hunter glanced up at him, a lost and frightened look on his face.

"That's just it, Herc. I don't remember what I went through. I remember feelings, but nothing specific. All I really remember is you hurting. . .and Dahok." The last was spoken so low the demigod almost missed it. Iolaus began to grow agitated. "What happened? What did he do?" Suddenly he stopped and looked out toward the lake again, when he turned back tears were glistening in his cerulean eyes. "What did _I_ do? I remember feeling controlled. . .used. Oh, gods. Herc, what did I do?!"

Hercules pulled the now weeping man back against him, holding him tightly. Iolaus' sobs broke his heart. He knew he'd have to tell his friend about what had been done to him. . .at least part of it. Right now was not the time, however.

" _You_ didn't do anything, Iolaus. I promise I'll tell you what happened. . .later. It's not important right now." He pulled away once more and placed his hands on the hunter's shoulders. Iolaus was looking at the ground again and Hercules squeezed his shoulders reassuringly. "All that matters is that you are back. You're alive." He laughed unsteadily. "We should be celebrating. . .not mourning the past."

Iolaus looked up and gave him a hesitant smile. "You're right. What's past is past and we can't change it. But you _will_ tell me eventually, right Herc?"

"Yes. I promise. Right now, though, there are a lot of people who are going to be happy to see you. And there's someone I want you to meet. . ." Hercules' eyes widened as he realized that he'd completely forgotten about his other friend. He looked all around them for any sign of the other Iolaus. "Oh gods. Where is he?"

"Who?" Iolaus asked, confused.

"A friend. Come on, I'll explain on the way. We have to find him before he gets himself hurt. He is completely unable to defend himself."

"You brought _Joxer_?!"

Hercules started to respond then saw the mischievous twinkle in his friend's eye. He just shook his head and laughed a little as they headed back the way he came.

"It's good to have you back, Iolaus."

His smile quickly disappeared as the worry for his other friend took over. He realized that he had not paid any attention to the smaller man in his haste to be reunited with Iolaus. If anything had happened to him Hercules would never forgive himself.

* * *

Iolaus' mind was in turmoil. Hercules had explained quickly about Ares trapping the gods in the alternate world and how he'd gone to find them and discovered the Jester was still alive. . .then brought him back to their world. He knew that his friend had brought his alternate back to give him a chance at a better life, there was no faulting him for that. The demigod had lost his best friend and now he'd made a new one. Iolaus was happy that Hercules had not been alone all this time, but a small voice in the back of his mind would not leave him alone.

' _You see. You're replaceable. You die and all Hercules has to do is go to that alternate world and bring back your double. No matter that he's a spineless coward, he has your face and your voice. . .and now he has your friend._ '

The hunter tried to close his mind to the voice, but he couldn't help having a twinge of fear that it was right. He'd always seen the Jester as a manifestation of the part of himself that he despised most. . .the weak, little crybaby that his father always accused him of being.

' _How could Herc do that to me? Didn't he realize that anyone who saw the Jester or heard him called Iolaus would associate him with me. Then when he ran away or cowered in a corner during a fight that's how I would always be remembered. Not as Hercules' partner in battle, but the little clown without a spine who followed the Mighty Hercules everywhere he went._ '

"Iolaus!"

The blonde shook the thoughts away as he heard the demigod calling out once more. They'd been backtracking for quite a while with no sign of the Jester. It was very disconcerting for the hunter to hear his name being shouted out in a search for the other man.

' _Couldn't you have made him go by another name, Herc. Kept calling him the Jester, or maybe Iolaus number two, or_ something _why does he have to carry_ my _name?!_ ' That thought stopped him in his tracks. ' _What am I saying?! Iolaus is his name, too. Why should he have to change it? I'm not superior to him. We're just two different sides of the same coin. What is wrong with me?! Where are these thoughts-?_ '

"Herc!"

The demigod turned to see his friend standing a few yards behind him with an angry and confused look on his face.

"What's wrong, Iolaus?"

The blonde rushed up to stand beside him, looking around expectantly.

"We've got company."

"Company? Wha-?" Hercules' eyes narrowed in anger as a familiar evil laugh echoed through the clearing. "Ares!"

Suddenly the God of War appeared, leaning against a tree, a malicious smirk on his face. Hercules remembered the last encounter with his evil half-brother and immediately placed himself between Iolaus and the dark god.

"Protecting your favorite cub, Brother? How sweet."

"I'm warning you, Ares, I already owe you. If you make one move toward Iolaus. . ." The demigod's eyes lit on an object in the god's hand. It was a carry-sack. . .the one Iolaus had been carrying the last few months. Cold fury blazed in the demigod's eyes. "If you've even touched him, you bastard. . ."

"I believe you're getting our backgrounds confused, Brother. Don't worry. I haven't touched him. Father has forbidden it. If, however, he hurt _himself_ some way. . .well, there's not much the old man can do about it." He looked at Iolaus. "The mind is so susceptible to influence right after a traumatic experience. . .like death." With a last evil chuckle he disappeared.

"ARES!!"

"Herc, forget Ares for now. We gotta find the other Iolaus. Ares was putting all kinds of thoughts in my head, it's hard telling what he's done to him."

Suddenly a terrified scream pierced the air.

* * *

Iolaus had no idea how long he'd been sitting there weeping. He only knew how bad his heart ached with the realization he would soon be alone again.

' _So why bother? Why go through the pain again?_ ' a small voice in his head asked. ' _Hercules has_ his _Iolaus back. He didn't even notice he'd left you behind. That's how it will be from now on. He'll never miss you. Nobody will miss you. You were nothing in your world and you're nothing here._ '

He tried to ignore the voice, but he couldn't. The word just kept echoing through his mind.

' _Nothing._ '

He began to sob harder. Any hope he had harbored was gone.

' _Why suffer like this? End it now. Everyone will be better off not having to worry about a simpering coward whose only purpose in life is to make people laugh at him._ '

He wasn't even aware that he was getting up from the stump. He didn't know where he was going, but soon he was walking toward the edge of a cliff.

He was right at the mouth of the precipice when the voice finally faded and he could think once more. Glancing down, he realized where he was standing and quickly tried to backpedal away from the edge. Unfortunately there were many loose rocks and he lost his balance.

A terrified scream tore from his throat as he plummeted over the side of the cliff.

* * *

Hercules and Iolaus ran as fast as their legs would carry them in the direction of the scream. Iolaus' tracking skills soon led them to the cliff. Hercules took a tentative step toward the edge, frightened at what he might find.

His fears were confirmed as he looked down and saw his friend's body sprawled out over some rocks on a ledge about 25 feet below them. A wordless cry of despair left his lips at the sight.

Iolaus made his way to the edge of the cliff beside his distraught friend. It was disconcerting looking down upon the man that was his double lying in an unmoving heap below him. It seemed as if he was looking down at his own body. . .a feeling that was oddly familiar to him.

"It's not too steep over here I think we can get down to the ledge fairly easily. . .Herc! Herc, c'mon!"

The demigod finally snapped out of his shock enough to follow the smaller man as they started their careful descent.

When they reached the injured man, they could see the extent of the damage. Iolaus was covered with lacerations on his arms and torso from hitting the sharp rocks and there was blood matting his golden locks. Amazingly after both checked him over, they hadn't found any broken bones. However, they were both concerned about moving him as he had landed on a large pile of rocks and they couldn't be sure of the damage to his back.

Iolaus began to bandage his alternate's more serious wounds with strips of cloth from the blanket Hercules had pulled from the ex-jester's carry sack, which Ares had left while tormenting them earlier.

The demigod, meanwhile, was trying to devise a way to get the injured man off the ledge without doing him anymore harm. He had an idea for at least getting him off the rocks, and was trying to thread the part of the blanket he hadn't shredded for bandages under the blonde's torso when the smaller man moaned. Hercules looked quickly at Iolaus' face and realized he was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Iolaus? Iolaus can you hear me?" The blonde's head began slowly moving from side to side and his eyelids started to flutter. "Come on, Buddy. It's Hercules. Can you hear me?"

Iolaus looked up from his bandaging at Hercules' use of the word 'Buddy', but quickly focused back on his work.

Hercules didn't notice. He was smoothing the hair away from his injured friend's forehead in a soothing rhythm and whispering encouragements for him to wake up. He was soon looking into pain-filled cerulean eyes.

"Wha-?" Iolaus' voice was small and weak. He instinctively tried to move and see where he was, then gasped as he was engulfed by excruciating pain. He looked at the demigod with pleading eyes. "Hurts."

Hercules was fighting tears. He hated seeing his friend suffering so much. He'd always suffered when Iolaus was hurt, but this new friend was so gentle and innocent. . .like a child. His heart was torn even more by the fact that he knew he'd allowed this tragedy to happen.

' _Why didn't I pay more attention? I knew he was vulnerable, I should've made sure we didn't get separated. Didn't that scene in the cave today teach me anything?!_ ' All this pain that his new friend had endured in one day. . .because of him. . .was eating at the demigod's soul.

Hercules was pulled out of his self-recriminating thoughts by a strong hand grasping his shoulder. He looked up into the concerned gaze of his oldest friend.

"Not now, Herc. I know what you're doing, he needs your help not your guilt."

The demigod nodded his understanding and looked back down at his other friend. There were tears lurking behind the blue eyes and it was obvious he was trying to fight a moan. . .or a scream.

"It's ok, Iolaus. You don't have to be brave. I know you are in agony. Don't be afraid to let it out." He went back to stroking the bloodstained curls and watched, helplessly, as the tears of pain began to flow down the small blonde's pale cheeks.

"Herc, it's going to be dark soon. We have to get him off of this ledge. Let's start with getting him off of those rocks so we can examine his back, ok?" The demigod nodded and together they managed to get the blanket spread out beneath the injured man. Iolaus looked down at his injured double and smiled reassuringly. "You're going to be fine. I promise. Be strong."

Iolaus and Hercules each took hold of an end of the blanket, pulling it taut. A quick nod to each other and they lifted their precious burden away from the rock pile. The strangled cry of pain tore through both their hearts, but they knew there was no other way. Moving carefully around the rocky ledge they were able to lay him down about a foot from the rock pile.

Each knelt beside the now unconscious man. Although it hurt them to know that he'd passed out from excruciating pain, they were relieved that he wouldn't have to endure the next step. Hercules carefully rolled the limp body toward himself so that Iolaus could check the other blonde's back. He heard the hunter's sharp intake of breath and his heart nearly stopped.

"Okay, Herc. You can lay him back down."

Once his friend was lying flat, the demigod looked to Iolaus expectantly.

"Well, what did you find?"

"Well, his back doesn't appear to be broken, but he has some really bad bruising. I hope he's not bleeding inside." Both men knew that if he was, there was little that could be done. "We have to get him to a healer soon, but right now I'd settle for getting him to some shelter." The blond warrior looked around them. "I don't think it would hurt him anymore if you carried him and I smell rain in the air."

"We can go back to the cave for tonight." Wrapping the injured man in the blanket, Hercules carefully gathered him into his arms. "We'll get him to a healer in the morning."

Working together they carefully made their way back up the rugged trail they'd used to climb down to the ledge. As soon as they were on solid ground, they breathed a sigh of relief that the rain was holding off for a bit. If it had begun while they were climbing back up it could have been disastrous for all of them.

* * *

On their way back to the cave where Hercules and his double had been staying, Iolaus couldn't help watching the way the demigod cared for the injured man. Although the blonde had not regained consciousness, he would moan occasionally from the pain. Each time, Hercules would whisper endearments and words of comfort to the suffering man. It was clear to the hunter that a strong bond of friendship had begun to form between the two men.

Unlike when Ares had been toying with his mind, Iolaus now smiled at the affection Hercules showed for his new friend and was glad that the demigod had found a friend when he needed one most.

Meanwhile, Hercules was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He was so afraid that he would lose both of his friends if Iolaus died from his injuries. He knew he would never survive the loss of both.

</i>The link has been severed, Hercules. The death of one no longer means the death of both.</i>

The voice in his head startled the demigod.

' _Athena?_ '

</i>Yes, it's me. . .and, before you ask, I'm afraid I don't have the power to help your friend. Ares made sure to release him before he went over the cliff and since it doesn't affect Iolaus, Father has forbidden me to interfere. I'm sorry.</i>

Hercules felt her presence withdraw and knew it was no use to question her further. His heart lifted at the thought that Iolaus was not in danger from his alternate's wounds, but he could take no pleasure in the knowledge. His new friend was still in pain and could die.

' _No. I won't allow it!_ '

"You're going to be fine, Iolaus," he whispered to the insensate man he held in his arms.

A few moments later they arrived at the cave. Hercules was grateful once more to the hunters who apparently used this cave each year as he gently placed his friend on one of the soft pallets.

Iolaus, meanwhile, set to work getting a fire lit. It was starting to rain outside and they couldn't risk the injured blonde getting a chill. He was about to tell Hercules that he was going to go catch some supper, when he realized that his double was beginning to regain consciousness. He quickly went over to stand by the anxious demigod.

"Iolaus?" The demigod took one small hand in his and sat on the edge of the pallet. "Can you hear me?"

Confused azure eyes met his as Iolaus woke and looked around him.

"W-where?"

"It's okay. We're back in the cave now," Hercules soothed. "Do you remember what happened?"

"The cliff. . .I-" His eyes suddenly opened wide in horror. "I was going to. . .but I tried. . .falling!" Panicking, he tried to get up only to fall back gasping as he was overcome by pain.

"Shhhhh." The demigod gently brushed the hair from his forehead and talked soothingly as if to a child. "It's okay now. You're safe. Take it easy."

"It hurts so bad. Everything hurts. . .except. . ." Suddenly terror played across his face and he began to struggle once more. "My legs! I can't feel my legs!" He looked at Hercules with pleading eyes that soon spilled over with tears.

* * *

Hercules exchanged a worried look with Iolaus then turned his attention back to the injured man. He gently brushed the tears away from the blonde's flushed cheeks.

"Shhh. It's ok. You're going to be fine. Don't get yourself all worked up." He spoke softly and gently as if to a child.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't I feel my legs?! Please, help me." His azure eyes shone with more tears and reflected the terror he was feeling within.

The former jester had always seemed younger than Iolaus, but never more so than at this moment. It tore the demigod's soul apart seeing him suffering this way.

"I promise. I'll do everything I can to help you, Iolaus." He gently stroked the suffering man's golden locks in a calming rhythm. "You just need to rest. Try to relax. I know you're scared, but getting worked up won't help anything."

"I-I'm s-sorry."

"Oh, for Zeus' sake. You two are EXACTLY alike! HE apologizes for dying!" He motioned toward the hunter. "And YOU apologize for being scared when you're hurt! You are both driving me up the wall!" There was no sting in the words and he was relieved to see Iolaus smile a bit despite his pain and fear. He ruffled his friend's hair affectionately and smiled as the injured man's eyelids began to grow heavy. "That's it, Iolaus. Go to sleep. Everything will turn out fine."

Hercules continued to sit on the pallet, stroking the flaxen locks and whispering soothing words, until Iolaus fell into a light slumber. He then rose carefully and moved over by his oldest friend.

"I'm worried, Iolaus. There has to be something really wrong on the inside for him to not be able to feel his legs. I've heard soldiers say similar things just before-," his voice broke and he couldn't go on.

Iolaus put a hand on his friend's arm, comfortingly.

"Herc, look at him. He's breathing well, he's got a bit of color back, and he seemed a bit stronger already. There is definitely something wrong, but he doesn't appear to be dying. If he's bleeding inside it may come to that, but for now he seems to be doing reasonably well for a man in his condition. Don't write him off yet, Buddy. If you start thinking that way, he'll know it. You don't want him giving up on himself, do you?"

"No, of course not." He looked back at the figure sleeping on the cot. "But he's been through so much already. I'm just afraid that this will be too much. It's amazing. You two are so alike, but he seems so much smaller and more fragile."

"Hey, he's an _Iolaus_!" the blonde stated emphatically. "He's got a strong heart. He'll make it."

"Yeah, a strong heart. . .and a hard head!" Hercules smiled down at his friend. "Just like you."

"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Iolaus smiled impishly.

Hercules could only laugh softly. It felt so good joking with his friend once more. He'd missed it these many months. The world would seem perfect, except that his other friend was suffering and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Don't worry, Herc. At first light I'll go for a healer and bring him here. Iolaus will be fine. You'll see." The hunter was amazed that calling his alternate by his name no longer seemed unnatural.

They spent the remainder of the evening working in shifts: changing their charge's dressings, soothing him back to sleep when he would awaken, agitated, from a nightmare, and keeping the fire stoked.

Hercules took the last shift and at sunrise he woke the hunter. Iolaus immediately set out toward the west, toward a small village where the demigod and his new friend had stayed two nights earlier.

Hercules, meanwhile, moved over to the pallet, checked his friend's bandages and sat on the floor, resting his head on the cot, and was soon fast asleep.

* * *

It was well into the morning when Iolaus saw the smoke that indicated a village was nearby. He was thankful that Hercules had been keeping a leisurely pace on this trip. The pace that they usually kept when he travelled with the demigod would have put them too far to have bothered returning here.

"What are you doing out here all alone, Iolaus? Don't you know how dangerous that is?" a snide voice taunted from behind him.

Iolaus turned to face the speaker.

"What's the matter, Ares? Get bored pulling the wings off flies?"

The dark god's face contorted momentarily to pure rage, but then he visibly reined his anger in. He began to pace a little, like a teacher giving a lecture to a class.

"You know, Zeus put a protection order on that little coward because he has never done anything directly to me. I can't touch him." He stopped and faced the hunter. "He can't protect _you_."

Before Iolaus could move Ares struck out with a massive energy bolt. The hunter only had time to brace himself for the searing pain he knew was imminent.

* * *

Iolaus watched in amazement as the bolt hit an invisible barrier between himself and the god. The bolt propelled itself back at its owner and seemed to pick up momentum as it struck Ares and knocked him backwards several yards until he came to an abrupt halt as he struck a tree. The hunter suppressed a laugh as the dark god slid slowly to the ground in a daze.

Suddenly, between Iolaus and his nemesis, there appeared a tall figure, adorned in a long flowing cape and a golden helmet, holding a shield and lance. As she turned toward him, Iolaus recognized the beautiful brunette even though he had never seen her in her guise as Goddess of War. Her flashing grey eyes reflected a fury that he hoped was not directed at him, however they softened as she held him in her gaze.

"Athena? Why-?"

"Don't concern yourself with godly matters, Iolaus. The healer is coming." She tipped her lance in the direction of the village and Iolaus saw a man hurrying in their direction. "You go back to your friends. _I'll_ deal with Ares." The coldness in her voice as she spoke her brother's name contrasted starkly with the fire in her eyes.

The healer reached them at that point. He could not see the gods, of course, and stopped between the hunter and the goddess.

"Are you the one who sent for me?"

"Y-yes, I guess I am." Iolaus shot the goddess a quizzical look to which she just smiled slightly and nodded her head toward the east. He turned his attention back to the young healer and gestured for him to follow. "The cave is this way. My name is Iolaus."

"Croceus," the healer introduced himself quickly, and they were off.

Athena watched them go then turned back to her brother, who had finally managed to get to his feet.

"You had NO right!" Ares roared.

"I had EVERY right. I have been through this many times in the past with your mother and now I'm telling _you_." There was an icy calm in her voice as she stood eye to eye with the God of War. "Iolaus is under _my_ protection. No god on Olympus may harm him, unless they want to incur my wrath. I believe you know who would win in such a confrontation, _Little_ Brother."

Ares bristled at the threat, but knew that Zeus' eldest held powers far surpassing those of her siblings. He was no fool. He could wait. A curt nod of his head was his only reply before vanishing.

Athena stood a moment longer, watching the two figures who were fast moving out of sight down the path. Her helmet, aegis, and other battle adornments had disappeared and she stood now in a flowing white gown, with her hair drawn up on top of her head. Her eyes were full of sorrow.

"Be safe, Iolaus. When you are ready to return, I'll be waiting. . .My Son."

She disappeared in a soft flash of light.

* * *

Hercules stood at the entrance of the cave watching and hoping to see the hunter appear. Realistically he knew that it was way too soon. The trip would take the better part of the day and if the healer couldn't be persuaded to leave right away it could be the next day before Iolaus returned. Unfortunately worry for his injured friend pushed realism to the side. He wanted the healer here now not tomorrow.

The healer was momentarily forgotten as something told him to go back and check on his friend. Sure enough when he got to the pallet Iolaus' head was lightly tossing from side to side. The blonde's facial features were contorted showing fear and revulsion. He was in the grip on one of the nightmares that plagued him so often and all the demigod could do was wait for the inevitable and comfort his friend when he awoke.

Hercules sat beside the cot and placed a comforting hand on his unconscious friend's shoulder.

* * *

Iolaus looked at the familiar hand that had settled on his shoulder.

"Hercules. . ."

The hand suddenly gripped his shoulder painfully and spun him around to face its owner. He gasped in shock and immediately lowered his eyes to look at the floor, bowing his head in submission as he'd been taught. To his horror he found himself back in the loathed jester outfit he thought he'd finally managed to shed forever.

"You know better than to call me that!" The Sovereign glared angrily at the smaller man. "What's the matter? Don't tell me you're surprised to be back here. Did you actually think that Hercules _cared_ for you? You're a bigger fool than I thought." The evil despot laughed cruelly.

"You're dead. You're not real. Leave me alone!" Iolaus covered his face with his hands and turned away. He slowly lowered his hands and stared in shock at the room he now found himself in. "No. Not here," he breathed.

He recognized the tiny cell immediately. He'd spent most of his childhood in this place. A shiver ran up his spine at memories that came back to him.

His mother had been a whore and had made it clear she had no use for a son and had abandoned him with his father. Skouros was a thief, but he genuinely seemed to care for his son. When Iolaus was about six years old his father's larcenous ways caught up to him. The thief was sent to prison and the boy was taken to the local orphanage.

It was run by Tantalus, a man with no scruples and friends who were both wealthy and known for their 'fondness' for young boys. From the moment he had arrived, Iolaus had been taught that he was worthless and that his only purpose in life was to make others happy. His personal feelings did not matter.

Later, when the Sovereign found him and made him his jester, he was given a similar rule to remember.

"You keep me entertained. . .you keep your head."

Iolaus jumped as the chilling voice came from behind him. He'd forgotten about his old tormentor momentarily. He slowly turned to face the taller man.

"The rules of life never change. Those men's satisfaction was important. My amusement was important. Hercules' happiness and Iolaus' life are important. _You_ are not." The Sovereign laughed spitefully. "You forgot the rules. You started to believe you were cared about. . .that you were worth something. You are worthless!" The words were laced with venom.

"No! Hercules cares about me. He called me his friend."

Iolaus turned away and tried to ignore the madman, but the Sovereign would have none of it. He reached out and violently turned the smaller man to face him.

"Oh, he cares about you does he? He was missing his friend. You look like his friend. Figure it out. He didn't care how uncomfortable you were around all those people who took you for the _real_ Iolaus did he?" A cruel smile came over his face as he saw the pain that was inflicted with the use of that term. "All that mattered was that he had someone to keep him company. . .someone who looked like his dead friend." His eyes widened in a mock expression of realization. "Wait a minute. His friend is alive now. He doesn't need you anymore." He looked at the wounded eyes, full of unshed tears, that met his for a second and then dropped to gaze at the floor once more. "No, wait. My mistake. Of course he needs you!" The mock kindness in his voice caused another shudder to go through his ex-jester. "If you die, so does Iolaus."

* * *

Iolaus awoke with a gasp.

Hercules quickly moved to sooth him. He picked up a wet cloth he had sitting nearby and bathed the sweat from his friend's face.

"Shhh. It's okay. Calm down."

Iolaus heard the words from a distance. He was watching the demigod as he tended to him. He felt as if he were watching a stranger.

'If you die, Iolaus dies.'

The words echoed through his mind. He despised the Sovereign, but was certain that the dream was correct. Hercules didn't care about him. . .he just wanted to be sure he didn't lose Iolaus again.

The demigod looked up from the bowl of water where he was rinsing the washcloth just as tears began flowing down the blonde's cheeks.

"Iolaus? What's wrong?" Hercules immediately went to wipe the tears away, but Iolaus turned his face away to stare at the stone wall. "Iolaus?"

The Son of Zeus' worry increased throughout the evening as his friend seemed to fall into a depression that he could not seem to pull out of. . .if he was even trying. Hercules assumed it was either his fear of death or the shock of not being able to feel his legs that had brought on the melancholy. He wanted to help his friend, but wasn't sure what to do.

"You're going to be fine, Iolaus." He rose from his seat and added softly, as an afterthought, "You have to."

He didn't see the fresh tears begin to flow as his worry was misunderstood by the injured man.

* * *

Iolaus and Croceus entered the cave to find a very anxious demigod pacing back and forth just inside the entrance.

"I am _so_ glad to see you. I don't know what to do. He's slipping away and I can't get through to him." The words tumbled from his mouth in a rush.

"Hercules. Calm down. What's happened? Oh, this is Croceus, the healer from the village."

Hercules quickly shook the man's hand, then filled them in on the injured man's apparent depressed state.

"He hasn't spoken since he woke up. He just lays there staring at the ceiling or the wall."

Iolaus placed a comforting hand on his friend's arm as the healer moved over to the pallet. When he saw his patient his eyes widened in shock and he glanced back at Iolaus. The blonde had not mentioned that the injured man was his twin.

"Hello," he said brightly. "My name's Croceus. What's yours?" When he received no reply he turned to look at the other two men.

"Iolaus." The healer glanced at the hunter and gave Hercules a surprised look. The demigod just shrugged and mouthed "I'll explain later."

Croceus shook his head and returned his attention to his patient. "Well, Iolaus, I hear you had a bad fall. I'm just going to undo these bandages and check your wounds, okay?" The healer kept up a steady monologue, hoping to get some response, but was ignored as the blonde kept his attention focused on the wall.

Hercules and Iolaus for the most part stayed back out of the healer's way, except for the instance when he asked them to help him position their friend so that he could examine his back. Finally Croceus walked over to them and spoke softly.

"He doesn't have any broken bones and as far, as I can tell, he isn't bleeding inside. You did a good job on those wounds, there's no infection." He glanced back at the cot. "I believe the problem with his legs is that he's bruised something inside. He may get the use of them back. . .he may not. I really don't know. The problem is this depression he's gotten himself into. If he gives up. . . ."

"I won't let that happen," the demigod said with conviction.

" _We_ won't let it happen," Iolaus corrected him.

Hercules smiled and clasped his friend on the shoulder, then turned back to the healer.

"Can we move him? Maybe a change in scenery. . . ."

"I don't think there'd be too much danger as long as you use a litter and take it slowly."

It was decided that the next morning Croceus would head back to his village and Hercules and his two friends would travel on to Corinth.

The demigod went to check on his injured friend and found him asleep. Hercules took up his post at the blonde's side, but Iolaus insisted he get some rest. He promised to awaken the demigod if anything happened. The demigod tried to protest, but smiled thankfully when his friend would not relent. Soon he and the healer were sleeping peacefully by the fire.

* * *

A few hours before sunrise Iolaus awoke to the sound of a muffled sob, he hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. He quietly rose from the floor beside the pallet where his double lay, tossing and crying softly in his sleep. The hunter sat on the side of the cot and gently touched the sleeping man's shoulder.

"Iolaus. Wake up. You're safe."

An identical set of cerulean eyes opened and met his. The former jester wiped the tears from his eyes and turned away from Iolaus.

"Sorry I woke you," he muttered.

"There's nothing to apologize for. You had a bad dream. Actually, it gives me a chance to talk to you in private." He glanced across the way to be sure that Hercules and the healer were still sleeping soundly. "I wanted to thank you."

"Thank me? Why?"

"You were here for Herc when he needed you. I know you must've needed a friend as well. After the short time I spent with the Sovereign. . ." He trailed off and shook away the memories. "I wouldn't be honest though if I didn't admit to being a little jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?" This time the other blonde turned to look at his double, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Yeah. I come back to find that Hercules has a new partner. Not only that, but his new friend is my alternate. I felt like he'd replaced me with you and tried to forget. . ." His voice broke and he cleared his throat. "Then, when you were hurt, and he was so concerned I realized how much you meant to him. He really cares about you. . ."

"No he doesn't! He's only concerned because if I die _you_ die!" The words flew from his mouth before he'd even realized what he was saying. He was so upset and hurting so badly. As soon as he'd realized what he'd said he turned away once more, tears streaming down his cheeks.

Iolaus was taken so off-guard that it took him a moment to respond.

"That's not true. Our link is broken now that we're both part of the same world."

"How do you know?"

"Herc told me and he would never lie to me." The hunter got up to get some water, but stopped and looked back. "Or to you. Think about it."

A few hours later Hercules awoke to the sound of an identical pair of giggles coming from behind him and turned to see both of his friends talking and laughing together.

At least one hurdle seemed to have been crossed.

* * *

"And what's so funny, might one ask?" Hercules asked. Beside him, Croceus had awaken as well and they shared a bemused look.

"Nothing much." The hunter rolled his eyes skyward, looking innocent. Too innocent as far as the demigod was concerned.

"Iolaus was just telling me about some of your adventures." The other blonde piped in, trying hard not to laugh, but failing miserably.

"Such as?"

"Oh, I may have mentioned something about you being turned into. . .a. . .pig." Try as he might Iolaus couldn't stop laughing. At the time it hadn't seemed all that funny but, all this time later, when his double had commented that he was glad he hadn't fixed one of his pork recipes for the demigod, neither could keep from laughing.

Hercules shook his head and stood up. "I'm glad you're so amused by my little mishap." He looked at the life that had returned to his new friend's eyes and smiled. He couldn't resist ruffling the former jester's golden curls. "I bet he neglected to mention the time he was turned into a deer," he winked at the hunter and turned to stoke the fire. The demigod smirked as he heard, "A deer? Talk about the hunter becoming the hunted!" followed by more giggles.

Hercules and Croceus worked together to get breakfast started. They could hear Iolaus telling the story of how Artemis changed him into a deer as a teenager. He had just gotten to the part where his uncle shot him when he stopped suddenly. Hercules turned to find the hunter pulling the blanket up over his now sleeping double. The blonde then rose and walked over to them.

"Have you decided what you are going to do with him?" the healer asked a while later as they got ready to eat.

"What do you mean?" The demigod asked mid-bite.

"Well, you told me about bringing him from the other world. Now you have your friend back from the dead. There's no guarantee that Iolaus will ever walk again. If he does it will be after a long rehabilitation time. Are you willing to spend that much time and energy on a man you barely know?"

"Of course!" the hunter voiced strongly before the demigod could reply. "He's been a good friend to Hercules, there's no way he would abandon him. Same with me, he's a part of me somehow. As far as I'm concerned he's my brother and I don't desert family." With that he picked up a plate and went back to the pallet. He gently nudged his double awake. "I got some food for you, Iolaus. You need to keep up your strength."

Hercules watched the hunter's tender ministrations and smiled lovingly. He always knew his friend had a warm, caring heart, but there appeared to be a strong bond forming between the look-a-likes. He didn't know if it was a result of them being part of the same world or if it was just their own need for a family, but they were indeed seeming more and more like brothers.

"You were wrong about my barely knowing Iolaus, Croceus." He never took his eyes off the two blondes as he spoke. "Despite the costume, the ingrained terror and lack of self-esteem. He has the same heart as the Iolaus I grew up with. I couldn't know him any better. . .or love him any more. I'll do whatever it takes to help him, I don't care how long the road is."

The healer smiled at the conviction in the demigod's voice.

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear, because if you were to abandon him to someone else's care I don't think he'd survive."

* * *

After breakfast, Hercules and Iolaus worked to fashion a litter. They gathered some strong boughs for the frame and lined it with extra furs from the cave. It would be at least two days' travel to Corinth and they wanted to make it as comfortable a journey as possible for their injured friend.

Meanwhile, Croceus checked his patient over once more. He wanted to be sure nothing had been overlooked so that no surprises would crop up during the trek. He would be returning home and the path to Corinth was only sparsely populated so there was little hope of them coming across a qualified healer.

Finally everything was ready for the journey. They had gathered enough provisions for four days to be on the safe side. Croceus presented the hunter with a selection of herbs and tinctures to help if Iolaus experienced any pain from the travel while Hercules gently lifted the injured blonde and carefully placed him on the litter.

Hercules and Iolaus took turns shaking the healer's hand and thanking him for all his help.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather have one of us accompany you back to your village?" the demigod asked.

"No. I'll be fine. Athena protects those who serve her." He leaned over and squeezed the injured man's shoulder. "Take care, Iolaus. I'm sure you'll heal quickly with the help of two people who care so much for you." With one last smile and a wave goodbye, Croceus headed down the path that would lead him home.

They watched the healer disappear from sight, then started the journey to Corinth. Hercules pulled the litter while Iolaus walked behind and kept the other blonde company. Several times during the first leg of the trip the injured man fell into a light sleep and Iolaus would move ahead and talk with Hercules.

"How's he doing?" the demigod asked as the hunter came forward for the third time in two hours.

"I think he's working on returning to that depression, Herc. I know it must be hard for him to be immobilized for so long."

"Considering he has your energy level, I'd have to agree. We'll find a good spot to take a rest and get him off the litter. At least maybe we can let him sit up for a while."

"Sounds like a good idea." Iolaus saw his double's head beginning to lightly toss and knew he would be waking soon so he fell back until he was once more in the other man's field of vision. Soon a pair of cerulean eyes identical to his own fluttered open. "Welcome back. Am I _that_ boring?"

"Sorry." A hesitant smile crept onto his face.

"Hrmph. I bet. Fine I can stop talking the rest of the journey. You won't hear another word from these lips. Nope. Not one."

"Promise?" This time a giggle followed.

Hercules laughed and shook his head as he headed for a shady spot along the side of the road to rest. The two blondes were too busy teasing each other to notice til he stopped and laid the litter at the base of a tree. The demigod and hunter got to work and, using some of the extra furs, made a small pallet for Iolaus against one of the trees that would allow him to recline so that he was almost sitting up normally. As soon as they were finished Hercules placed the small blonde on the pallet and they pulled out some of the provisions and ate a late lunch.

Once their meal was done they decided to sit and relax for a while before heading on. Hercules looked at the injured man and noticed he seemed a million miles away, apparently lost in thought.

"Iolaus?"

"Hmm?"

"What?"

They all laughed a bit.

"Sorry. I just noticed that you seemed far away." he told the former jester.

"Well, actually I was just thinking about all the confusion that is sure to arise over our names. Like just now. I mean it's confusing enough just looking at us. . . ."

"Hey! We're twins. Twins always cause confusion."

"I know, Iolaus, but most twins have different names."

"Well, there's not much we can do about that. I mean I'm used to Iolaus and you are too. It's not fair for either of us to have to change our identity."

"I know. I was just thinking. . .no. It's probably stupid."

"Hey! I don't want you ever saying anything like that." The hunter knew that his double's self esteem was always low because of his background, but the injury seemed to be making matters worse and he was determined to help him see his true worth. "Now what was your idea?"

"Well, neither of us would feel right going by another name, but what about another version of the same name?"

"What? I don't follow."

"Me neither."

"Well, in Macedonia Iolaus is pronounced Iolaos. The difference is subtle, but enough to differentiate. I've always liked that pronunciation and have no problems with taking it for a name."

Hercules and Iolaus looked at each other and smiled. Each raised their cup of water in salute.

"To Iolaos." Iolaus smiled brightly at his new brother.

"To Iolaos and Iolaus. The two best friends a man could ever ask for."

The twins blushed in unison and all three had a good laugh before packing up to resume their journey to Corinth.

* * *

They spent the night in a small clearing off the side of the road. Hercules and Iolaus took turns sleeping, checking on their friend and watching for any danger. The night passed uneventfully and they started their journey once more at first light.

Iolaus kept his new brother entertained the whole way with stories of his and Hercules' exploits. As usual they were embellished, but just enough to keep them interesting for the injured man who had already heard most of them from the demigod. Hercules smiled, never tiring of hearing his friend tell stories.

At midday they stopped to rest and eat lunch. They were making excellent time and, if their luck held, would be at Corinth by dusk.

Unfortunately it seemed luck was not on their side this day. Just as Hercules had finished placing Iolaos on the litter a band of armed thugs burst through the surrounding brush.

Hercules and Iolaus immediately took up a defensive posture on either side of the injured man. Two of the bandits charged at Hercules only to be brought down by a single punch to each of their faces. Meanwhile, Iolaus had drawn his sword and was fending off two attackers himself.

Two more thugs were advancing on Hercules, a bit more carefully than their predecessors, clubs swinging in wide arcs at the demigod's head and chest.

Iolaus had dispatched one of his foes and was working to disarm the second when he spotted another of the bandits attempting to sneak behind the demigod and attack the vulnerable blonde between them. The thug had a club raised and was preparing to bring it down on Iolaos' head. In desperation, the hunter kicked out at his opponent effectively knocking him off balance; he then flung himself between his twin and his attacker. That was the last he knew before his world exploded in a flash of white hot pain and darkness claimed him.

* * *

Iolaos watched in horror as the club connected with the based of his twin's skull.

"Iolaus!" He cried as the hunter slumped over him. The bandit smiled wickedly as he prepared to deliver a final blow to the unconscious blonde's head.

Iolaos didn't know how Iolaus' sword got in his hand. All he saw was his new brother's life in danger. No one was more surprised that himself when the sword thrust upward.

The shocked expression on the thug's face may have come close, however, as he looked down at the metal piercing his heart. A strangled curse left his lips even as the life left his eyes.

Hercules had taken care of his attackers and the few bandits that were left took off into the woods. He turned just as the blonde's nerveless fingers released their hold on the sword and the dead man fell to the ground.

The hunter was lying motionless, draped over his twin, blood staining his golden curls. The demigod gently lifted him off the other man and laid him carefully on the ground, checking the wound.

As soon as he was certain the injury wasn't life threatening he happened to look at his other friend. Iolaos' face was white, his eyes wide, and he was breathing raggedly. The demigod rushed over and turned the blonde onto his side so that he was leaning over the side of the pallet. Hercules gently rubbed his friend's back until the heaves subsided.

"H-how's Iolaus?" the blonde asked, but wouldn't turn around to face him.

"He's going to have one Tartarus of a headache, but he'll live." He reached out one hand and gently guided Iolaos to look at him. The tears that were streaming down the blonde's cheeks tore at his heart. "The question is, how are you?"

"I. . .I killed him." His voice was barely audible.

"Yes, but if you hadn't he'd have killed Iolaus. You saved his life, Iolaos."

Pain-filled cerulean eyes met his for an instant then looked at the other blonde lying nearby.

"I almost got him killed. He was hurt protecting me. If I weren't so useless--"

Hercules could see where this was leading and knew he had to act fast. He grasped the smaller man's shoulders and looked him in the eyes.

"Iolaos, listen to me. He's been hurt protecting me, too. He's even been killed in the process." His voice broke and he had to clear his throat before continuing. "I wasn't injured, but he still did it. Iolaus protects those he loves with no thought of his own safety. It's the way he is." He cast his unconscious friend a quick glance. "You're going to have to help me take care of him, you know? There's no telling how long he'll be out and it'll be a while after that before we can allow him to get up."

"It's not going to be easy to keep him down once he's feeling a bit better."

Hercules laughed at the smaller man's astute observation.

"Yes, he is. You should know, I guess." There were a lot of differences between his two friends, but their stubbornness and dislike of being confined were identical. "Now, are you going to help me or feel sorry for yourself?"

"Bring him here. I'll take care of him."

Hercules smiled as he went back and picked up his friend. He was grateful he'd made the pallet a bit wider than what they thought would be necessary. He deposited the hunter beside the other blonde, who immediately held onto his twin, cradling his head against his shoulder.

Iolaos asked for some water and began cleaning the dried blood from his brother's scalp as the demigod began pulling them toward Corinth once more.

* * *

"I'm fine! I have a bit of a headache, but I'm fine."

"Mmm hmm. So, how many fingers am I holding up?"

"Uh. If you'd hold them still I could tell you. . .Okay. . .Three!"

"You're staying put."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not holding any fingers up!"

"That's cheating!"

"So what's your point?"

Hercules listened to the bickering and tried to contain his laughter. Ever since the hunter had awaken, almost half an hour earlier, he'd been trying futilely to get his twin to let him get up.

"C'mon! Let me up! Herc, stop this thing so I can get up--" SMACK! "OW! What was THAT for?!"

"If you're going to act like a child, I'll treat you like one! Now lie still!"

"Better do as he says, Iolaus. He's had some experience with children recently." The demigod looked ahead once more and smiled. "Anyway, we're almost to Corinth now, so you might as well lie back and enjoy the ride." This time he did chuckle softly as he heard the hunter muttering something rude under his breath.

"Ouch. Iolaus!"

"What?"

"Would you move, please? You're on my leg and you're not exactly a light weight."

"Oh. Sorry." Iolaus paused and Hercules stopped pulling them for a moment as the same words penetrated both their minds at the same time.

The demigod took the opportunity to work a bit of the soreness out of his shoulders. The litter had been heavy enough _before_ the added weight of the second, heavier, blonde. He turned toward his passengers as the hunter continued, "Wait a minute. What'd you just say?"

Iolaos looked at his twin in bewilderment. He'd noticed the demigod stopping and looking down at him as well and tried to think of what he could've possibly said that was of so much interest.

"I said. . .you're not exactly a light weight. . . ."

"No."

"Before that!"

The blonde's forehead furrowed as he tried to remember exactly what he'd just said.

"Ouch?"

"Yeah, but _why_ did you say ouch?"

"Because he was lying on my leg and it hurt. . ." Realization dawned in his cerulean eyes and his face brightened as a blazing smile spread over his face. "My leg! I felt it!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Hercules smiled down at his friend. He knew that regaining some feeling and regaining use were two different things, but it was good to see Iolaos' spirits raising.

The mood seemed to be contagious because Iolaus stopped balking about getting up long enough for the demigod to get them to Corinth. It wouldn't be much longer til they reached his brother's castle and the royal healer.

* * *

"So, the rumors are true? My brother has been wandering around Greece with someone who looks exactly like Iolaus?" Iphicles shook his head sadly. "I know he took losing Iolaus hard, Jason, but this is bordering on insanity."

"Iphicles, this isn't just some look-alike. It's Iolaus, but from an alternate world." Jason tried his hardest to reason with his stepson. Iphicles had summoned him to discuss Hercules' state of mind, but didn't seem to believe any of the former king's assurances that his brother was not crazy. "I've met him. He's a lot different from the Iolaus we knew, but. . .in some ways he's the same."

Iphicles stood up and walked to a nearby window.

"Well, isn't that just as bad. . .or worse? Instead of facing what he's lost, he's just found someone to fill in. Avoiding reality."

The Corinthian had been away at sea when both his mother and Iolaus had died and had taken both losses very hard. When there'd been no word of Hercules for several months he'd begun to fear his brother had been another casualty. Then Iolaus had reappeared, saying that Hercules had gone mad. They'd found out later, of course, that it was actually Dahok using Iolaus' form, but Iphicles had always felt that the accusation was probably not far off after the demigod's long absence.

Hercules had come to see him soon after the demon's defeat and, although saddened at losing his friend once again, had told his older brother that he was dealing with the loss and would be fine. He'd wanted to believe his brother, but a nagging doubt still had remained. Then reports started coming in about Hercules traveling with a small blonde once more. He'd hoped at first that Hercules had performed some miracle and had gotten Iolaus back yet again, but then Falafel had shown up in Corinth and told him about seeing Hercules and someone who looked like Iolaus and was going by his name, but was not the hunter. That's when he'd summoned Jason. The former Argonaut had been with Hercules, he knew, and had recently taken over as headmaster at Cheiron's Academy so was easy to reach.

"Iphicles, trust me. I was with them. Hercules was perfectly sane. He just has a new friend."

"I don't know, Jason, maybe you're right. Maybe I am being overly skeptical. I mean it wasn't like he'd dressed this Iolaus in the other's clothes or anything, right?"

"Right!" Jason laughed as he put a hand on his stepson's shoulder and they turned away from the window, therefore not seeing the objects of their discussion come into view outside the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hercules put the litter down in front of the castle's entrance and Iolaus immediately hopped off. He swayed slightly, but managed to right himself before the demigod turned around. Hercules eyed him suspiciously, but didn't say anything. He was amazed the hunter had stayed on the pallet as long as he had.

The blonde realized they were being watched and waved at the palace guards, smiling.

"Hi, guys!"

Hercules looked at them as well and smiled. They seemed to relax when they recognized the large man as the king's brother. He then turned to gather up his other friend. Iolaos had fallen asleep not long before they reached the outskirts of the city.

"Iolaos. C'mon. Wake up. We're here." he said, gently, as he worked to remove the blanket from the small figure before picking him up.

"Huh? Wha-?" The blonde awoke confused and disoriented, looking all around.

"Shh. We're in Corinth. Time to get you off this litter."

"Herc, I'm going to go find Iphicles."

"Okay."

"Where-? Corinth? We're there finally?" The former jester was beginning to clear the cobwebs from his tired mind. He then looked beside him and seemed to almost panic. "Where's Iolaus?"

"It's ok. He went to find Iphicles." Hercules was in the process of straightening up with his friend in his arms when he realized what he'd said. . .and that his brother did not know that Iolaus was alive. "Oh gods. IOLAUS!"

It was too late, the hunter was already through the door and on his way to the throne room.

* * *

Iphicles and Jason were involved in a discussion on some land disputes in one of the northern provinces, when the chamberlain entered the room.

"Your Highness!" The old gentleman bowed. "There is an Iolaus here who wishes an audience with you."

Iphicles and Jason shared a bemused look, before the former instructed his aide to show Iolaus in.

"Well, it looks like I finally get to meet this mysterious new friend of my brother's."

"Yes, and you'll see that Hercules has not gone insane. This Iolaus is totally differ-," he stopped, his jaw hanging open slightly as he spotted the blonde entering the room wearing a familiar purple vest, dark green leather pants, and medallion. "Oh boy."

Iphicles was staring in a similar manner, then turned to the older man. "You were saying?" He spoke low so that the approaching figure could not hear.

"Oh, no. Something must have happened after they left." The former king squeezed his temples with the thumb and fingers of one hand. "Poor Hercules."

"Jason! I didn't expect to find you here!" Iolaus hurried toward them, smiling broadly and waving. In his excitement at seeing his old friends, he'd forgotten the fact that most of Greece thought he was dead. He shook both perplexed men's hands, then added soberly. "Herc's coming. We really need some help. . . ."

"Obviously," Jason muttered under his breath.

Iolaus gave his friend a puzzled look before continuing.

"We need the palace healer. Our friend has been badly hurt."

"Friend?"

Just then the door opened and a very baffled looking chamberlain entered.

"Your Highness! You're brother is here to see you."

"Show him in, Chamberlain."

"But, Sire, there's something strange. . . ."

"At the moment I don't think anything could surprise me. Show him in."

"Yes, Sire."

The elderly man had no sooner turned, however, than the demigod appeared in the doorway, carrying another blonde. Iphicles and Jason looked, in shock, from one twin to the other. Dahok immediately came to mind and they stepped quickly back away from Iolaus. Jason, remembering all too well the demon's powers, drew his sword.

"Stay back!" He pointed his weapon at the hunter, his hand shaking slightly. "I don't know how you got here. . . ."

"Jason! Don't!" Hercules cried from the doorway. He knew he'd never make it in time if Jason did anything rash. He couldn't bear the thought of losing the hunter again.

Jason, however, misunderstood the demigod's worry.

"Don't worry, Hercules. He won't get the best of me this time! What did he do to Iolaus?" His eyes never left the blonde before him, but it was clear who he meant in his query.

"Jason. It's me. Iolaus." The hunter raised his hands to demonstrate he was no threat.

"It's really him, Jason. Please don't hurt him."

The injured blonde's pleading voice drew the older warrior's attention. He could see fear in the cerulean eyes, but it wasn't directed toward the blonde warrior. He turned his attention back to the man before him, studying him carefully. Could it truly be Iolaus? Was that possible? He wished he could be sure but, after all that had happened, how could he?

Iphicles had watched the scene in studious silence. He'd not had personal experience with the demon, but Iolaus' mannerisms coupled with Hercules and his alternate's obvious concern led him to make a rash decision. He stepped forward and gently, but firmly lowered his stepfather's weapon.

"Jason, I think you should listen to them."

The fear etched on the demigod's face as he glanced from Jason's sword to the hunter finally got through to the older man.

"Hercules? This is really. . .?"

"Yes, Jason. It's really Iolaus. He's back."

Jason looked back at the hunter, who gave him a little wave, a smile, and a cheerful "Hi!". The older warrior's defenses crumbled at that small gesture. He sheathed his sword and pulled the smaller man into a quick embrace; before catching himself, pulling back, and grasping Iolaus' forearm in a warrior's handshake. Iphicles stepped in next and clasped his friend's shoulder, then took the blonde's arm in greeting as well.

Suddenly a floodgate of questions began erupting from the two men. "How did this come about?" "When did you get back?" "What happened?" The questions began to overlap each other and nobody could get a word in.

"STOP!" The hunter finally had to yell to be heard. "I know you have all these questions and I will answer what I can, but right now we have an injured man who needs to see a healer. As soon as my brother is in the proper care, Herc and I will tell you everything we know."

Iphicles showed them to the guest quarters so that Iolaos could lie on a proper bed, and had his aide send for the palace healer immediately. He and Jason added the casually tossed in 'brother' in the hunter's statement to their list of questions for later.

* * *

Phyleus, the palace healer, had seen cases such as Iolaos' before which was a relief to the anxious demigod and hunter. He was not overly optimistic about the blonde's chances of a full recovery, but he also did not rule it out.

"The fact that he has regained some feeling in his legs is a good sign." He told them once they'd left his patient's room. "It doesn't mean he will walk again, but it does indicate that the swelling that caused his paralysis has diminished somewhat." He took a breath before continuing. "Personally, in the few times I have seen this type of injury the patient ended up bedridden for the rest of their life. I have heard, however, of instances-few as they may be-where the patient recovered almost completely."

"How? I mean if a few can. . ." Iolaus trailed off, looking back toward the door to his twin's room.

"It has to do with the person, Iolaus. It comes down to their mind. If they keep up hope and believe that they will eventually walk, it seems to make a difference. I don't know why or how, but it does. You have to keep his spirits up, don't let him give up on himself. It's going to be a long road and it will be easy for him to become discouraged."

"Ok. We can do that. Right, Herc?"

The demigod smiled down at his friend. The determination in those cerulean orbs left no doubt in his mind that they would eventually overcome all obstacles on the path to Iolaos' recovery.

"Right." He turned back to the healer. "So, what do we do now?"

"First we start with his muscles, if they aren't kept exercised they will become useless."

They went back into the room and explained to the injured blonde what they were doing. Phyleus showed Hercules and Iolaus some simple leg exercises, that would help keep Iolaos' muscles working so they would not atrophy. He would be seeing the blonde daily, but it would be up to the two heroes to set up a routine and keep him on it. The healer usually had his assistant do this, but the devotion these three men held for each was palpable. The demigod and hunter had expressed a great desire to help in any way possible, and the intrusion of a stranger might hurt more than it helped.

* * *

The first couple weeks went well. They established a set pattern for the exercises, spreading them throughout the day. Hercules would carry the small blonde outside, when it was nice, so that he did not feel confined to the bedroom. If he began to get discouraged, Iolaus was always there to cheer him up with one of his slightly exaggerated accounts of Hercules' feats. He usually succeeded in embarrassing the demigod, which amused Iolaos more than the story itself.

Then one day a runner came from a neighboring kingdom. The gods had sent a monster to terrorize his small village, and he'd been sent to seek Hercules' help. The demigod hesitated at first, not wanting to leave his friend, but Iolaos had insisted he go. Jason volunteered to accompany him so that Iolaus could stay behind and the next day they set out on the journey.

The trip to the village took five days, on foot, and the monster took half of that time to be dealt with. Naturally, the villagers had to show their appreciation to the heroes, so by the time they arrived back in Corinth two weeks had passed.

They were both relieved when the castle came in view. They had tried not to worry about their friend, but couldn't help thinking of all the things that could go wrong during their absence. Thus they began to walk faster as the familiar towers came in view. Neither missed the flash of relief that passed over the palace guards' faces as they went by, and it didn't help to alleviate their anxiety.

They hurried to the throne room and entered to find the chamberlain blustering at Iphicles, who was apparently amused at the spectacle.

"...That thing is a _menace_! Your Highness, you must do something about-" He trailed off as the two men entered the room.

"That'll be all, Chamberlain." Iphicles dismissed the elderly man with a wave.

The aide started to speak, but realized it was no use, bowed, and turned to leave the room. Hercules and Jason passed him halfway and received a rather scathing glare. Apparently he did not appreciate being interrupted during what he felt was a most important discussion.

Iphicles smiled at them and greeted each with a handshake.

"It's good to have you back."

"It's good to be back." Hercules shot the departing man a glance. "How is everything? Sounded like there's an emergency."

"Emergency?" Iphicles laughed. "Not quite that bad. The chamberlain just had his feathers ruffled over a small accident."

"Accident?" Jason was obviously confused. "He called something a 'menace'. We didn't just defeat one monster to come back to find another, did we?"

"No. It's definitely not a monster. It's just-"

He was cut off by a strange noise, followed by a scream as the chamberlain, who had just that moment walked out the door, suddenly flew back into the room. He was holding onto the door for dear life with one hand, and his other hand, still holding his cane, was clutched to his heart.

"Sorry, Chambie!" a familiar voice called from outside the door. The person was obviously moving as the words faded out somewhat.

Jason and Hercules shared a bemused look then turned to Iphicles who was trying to contain his laughter. The chamberlain slowly recovered himself and turned to his king, just as the monarch put on a somewhat serious face.

"Y-you _see_?! I could've been _killed_!" he panted, indignantly.

Before any questions could be asked the noise they had heard earlier repeated itself, making the elderly man jump. The source of the noise turned out to be a small horn, being blown by Iolaos. The small blonde appeared, seated in a chair from the guest room that had been fitted with wheels on each side. Iolaus was pushing it from behind, a huge grin, matching on his face. It grew even wider as he spotted Jason and Hercules and waved to them. Iolaos put down his horn and smiled up at them as well.

"You...you...terrorists!" the indignant chamberlain blasted at the two blondes. His face had gone blood red from fury and he was shaking his cane at the twins, who continued to smile. "You should be locked up-!"

"That'll be enough, Chamberlain." Iphicles stated calmly.

"B-but. . .Your Majesty!"

"I said that'll be enough. You're dismissed. I suggest you go to your quarters and rest."

The prospect of being sent to his room mortified the elderly man, but he straightened himself regally, turned on his heel, and left without another word.

Hercules and Jason walked over to their friends, inspecting the chair as they did. Hercules knelt beside the contraption, inspecting it critically, then smiled up at the twins.

"I take it Iolaos came up with this idea? It's very clever."

The blonde blushed, ducking his head slightly.

"Iolaus put it together for me." he informed the demigod quickly.

"I can see that. Very well crafted." The demigod smiled at the devotion the two relative strangers shared after such a short time. They truly had become brothers. He reached up and ruffled the seated blonde's hair. "So, have you been keeping up your exercises?"

"Yes, Dad." The dry retort sounded just like his double. "Phyleus and his assistant have been checking in several times a day to make sure Iolaus and I are doing them."

There was a petulant tone in the blonde's voice that had Hercules fighting laughter. A glance at his brother confirmed the demigod's suspicions that Iphicles had made the suggestion to the healer.

"Well, they're for your own good, Iolaos."

"Then why aren't they helping?" he demanded.

"Hey!" Iolaus stepped from behind the chair and knelt beside his twin, looking him in the eyes. "What did we agree, huh?"

"No frowns," he answered, doing just that. Then abruptly the frown left and he began to smile again. "I just realized. . .when I get better who will the chamberlain have to yell at?"

The mood shift itself was a relief, but the fact that the blonde had said 'when' he got better and not 'if' alleviated a lot of his friends' concerns. Iolaus grinned and returned to the rear of the chair, grasping the makeshift handles once more.

"We were just heading out to the gardens, anyone care to join us?" the hunter asked as he started to turn the chair around.

Hercules moved to stand by Jason and Iphicles and smiled at his friends.

"You two go ahead. We'll catch up soon. Try not to run anyone over. Okay, Iolaus?"

The blonde gave his best 'who me?' look, then smiled and took off out the door and down the hall. Not surprisingly, they soon heard a horn blast followed by an indignant shout.

Iphicles shook his head, laughing softly.

"It's been like this for the better part of a week."

"Well, at least they're having fun. It's nice to see Iolaos smiling." He looked at his brother appraisingly. "I take it he wasn't doing much of that while we were gone?"

Iphicles nodded, his smile fading.

"That's why Iolaus made him promise 'no frowns'. It got really bad for a couple days."

"What happened?" Jason asked, concern etched on his face. "Everything seemed fine when we left."

"It was for a few days. Iolaus and I would see to it that he got to go outside regularly. Then, about three days after you left, Corinth got hit with some terrible storms. Iolaus and I were forced to leave the castle to help some families whose homes had been struck by lightning. Then one of the dams was threatened, so for two days we were unable to get back to the castle. Phyleus saw to it that his exercises were kept up but, in the excitement, no one thought to see to it that he was at least allowed out of bed for a bit each day. Apparently, with all the people rushing about trying to do their parts, he started to feel useless." Iphicles stopped for a moment and looked at them in amazement. "I don't know how, but Iolaus seemed to know that something was wrong. He was distracted and moody all the while we were helping with the fires and the dam. The second day, he suddenly just looked at me and said he had to come back to the castle immediately. Everything seemed well under control so I decided to accompany him. By the time we arrived two full days had passed. Phyleus met us, he was obviously upset about something, and all Iolaus said was 'How is he?' as he rushed toward Iolaos' room."

* * *

_Iolaus hurried into the barely lit room and sat on the edge of the bed. His heart constricted as he noticed his twin was staring blankly at the wall and seemed unaware of his presence. He reached over and took one limp hand in his, while he gently brushed the hair back from Iolaos' forehead in a soothing manner._

_"Iolaos? Hey. It's me. C'mon, please say something."_

_Iphicles and Phyleus stood in the doorway and watched._

_"What happened?" Iphicles demanded, but kept his voice low._

_"I'm not entirely certain, Your Majesty. I've been helping with the injured and one of my assistants was attending to Iolaos. Apparently, last night he refused supper and was very withdrawn. Then this morning when Theron came to the room he found him like this. He won't talk to anyone. Doesn't even seem to register we're here. He's fallen into a depression and no one's been able to get through to him. He won't eat or drink and I've resorted to having to force liquids into him to keep him from dehydrating."_

_Though they had spoken softly, Iolaus was still able to hear the words. He moved from his place on the bed and went to kneel in the other blonde's line of sight. No recognition showed in the blank eyes and he finally placed a hand on either side of Iolaos' face and got so close that their noses almost met._

_"Iolaos." He said firmly. "Don't you dare give up. C'mon, Brother, I need you. Please, don't do this." His voice broke and tears began to well in his eyes. "Please."_

_Recognition slowly crept into the blue eyes. Iolaos blinked and a look combined of shock and despair came over his face._

_"Need me?" he rasped. "N-nobody needs me. Useless. Always have been, b-but now more. . .more than ever. . . ." Then the sobs began. Small at first, then growing in magnitude until Iolaus took his double into his arms and rocked him._

_"Everything's going to work out. You'll see," he soothed. "You are not and never were useless. I know this must be like Tartarus for you, but trust me. You are going to be fine."_

_He knew the words were of little meaning at this time, but he kept repeating it over and over as he held his twin til the sobs abated. Finally Iolaos pulled back a bit and looked him in the eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Iolaus. I-I just. . .being alone. . .feeling useless. . .it brought back some memories I couldn't. . . ."_

_"Can you talk about them?"_

_"No. It-it was a long time ago. Maybe someday I can talk about it, but not now. . .not now."_

_"That's fine. When you're ready, I'll be here." He smiled at the faint look of disbelief that crossed the other blonde's face for a moment. "No, I'm not going to run out on you. We're brothers now, remember? Family."_

_"Family." Iolaos savored the word, smiling at last._

_"That's better. Now then, we're going to have no more of this frowning and talking about being useless, right?_ " _There was a moment's hesitation, but he finally received an affirmative nod. "Good. If we work together, there's nothing we can't do. . .besides," he lowered his voice, conspiratorially, "just imagine the fun we're going to have with ol' Herc when you're up and about."_

_Iolaos giggled as his brother smiled mischievously._

_Iphicles and Phyleus didn't catch the reason for the giggle, and they were both amazed at how quickly Iolaus was able to bring about a smile in the other blonde._

_"I cannot believe how quickly he has turned around. From a life threatening depression to laughter in less than an hour? It must have been a miracle."_

_Iphicles smiled, affectionately at the two blondes then motioned to the healer that they should leave them alone._

_"It was a miracle," Iphicles affirmed as they walked down the hall. "A miracle named Iolaus."_

* * *

Iphicles saw the distant look in his brother's eyes as he finished the tale.

"Don't start blaming yourself, Herc. You had to help those people."

"If I'd been here, though, Iolaus could've stayed with-"

"Hercules, do you honestly believe Iolaus would have stayed in the castle while people were suffering right outside the walls?"

The demigod turned to Jason, about to argue, but stopped and sighed resignedly.

"No. I know he wouldn't, but the thought of Iolaos getting that despondent in just a couple days scares me to death."

"Well, Brother, I think he's found something to keep him busy enough that he won't be dwelling on his legs." Iphicles motioned for them to follow him.

They went down the hall to a small room that was set up with a desk, writing instrument, tools, and assorted other work shop necessities. Iphicles walked over to the desk and unrolled a large scroll.

When Hercules and Jason went to stand beside him they saw that there were actually several pieces of parchment, each covered with a complex set of drawings.

"He started working on these the day after we returned. It's a series of channels and ducts that he thought could be used to help divert the river enough to take the stress off of the dam." He pulled out one of the pages. "You see here? He's come up with a way to use these channels to deliver water to different fields to help the farmers in the hot months. 'Irrigation system' he called it. And this. . ." He pulled out another page. "It's actually a wagon with a large cistern built in. It can be kept in a central location and used to haul water to fires when needed. We've already had offers to donate draft horses to pull his 'Fire Wagon'."

Hercules and Jason studied the plans in amazement. Hercules was aware of the little blonde's skills as an inventor, but still was awed by the complexity and genius evident in the designs.

"We'd better get out there before they think we got lost," Iphicles said, as he carefully rolled the plans back up.

They made their way out to the courtyard and found the two blondes perched under a tree. Iolaus had not noticed them and was telling his twin a story that seemed to have them both nearly in tears from laughter. Jason and Iphicles went to sit on a nearby bench while Hercules made his way over to his identical friends.

". . .then she threw herself in his arms and informed him they were going to get married. The look on his face. . .OH! Hi, Herc." The hunter grinned impishly at the perturbed demigod.

"You just won't let that rest will you? It all worked out didn't it?"

"Only because that panther scared her out of her wits. If it hadn't been for that you would've been married again just because you couldn't say no."

Hercules decided it was time to change the subject before he and Iolaus got into one of their lengthy arguments on the matter. He'd just gotten Iolaus back and did not want to have to strangle him so soon. He smiled at the thought and, shaking his head, he clasped the hunter on the shoulder.

"Have I told you how much I missed you, Iolaus?" he laughed.

"Please! I'm going to be sick here!"

Iolaus and Hercules whirled in the direction of the cold, mocking voice and found Ares standing directly behind Iolaos. There was a dagger in his hand and he held it against the blonde's throat.

The fear in the former jester's cerulean eyes was palpable. He remembered the last time Ares had come at him with a knife. The memory had frozen him in terror.

"Y'know, Zeus is off chasing some woman in Arcadia so I don't think his protection order is of much use right now." Ares regarded Hercules with cold, black eyes. "And since you have your little buddy there back, I don't suppose you'd miss this worthless coward."

The demigod bristled at the God of War's mocking tone.

"Ares, if you harm one hair, I swear-!"

"Oh, so you don't want your new pal hurt? That's fine. I'll kill your resurrected buddy instead. The choice is your brother. Which one means more to you?"

Hercules stared at the leering god. So that was Ares' game. He was determined to kill one of the blonde's to make the demigod suffer, but by making him choose he would be assured that Hercules would forever wrack himself with guilt.

"It won't work Ares. I won't choose between them. And if you harm Iolaos, I'll see to it that you pay for it, even if I have to follow you to Tartarus and back. You will pay."

"Ooo. I can't tell you how frightened I am, little brother," Ares taunted.

While the god and demigod were distracted by each other, Iolaus took the opportunity to rush toward Ares with the intention of knocking the knife away. The god's divine reflexes, however, were much faster and he brought the knife around in an arc, intending to stab the hunter. They were both surprised when Iolaos suddenly lurched up, knocking the knife away, and managed to stagger out of the chair and into Iolaus' supporting arms.

Hercules took the opportunity to tackle the dark god. The force of his assault knocked them both into the tree, which shook violently at the impact. Ares brought one foot up, braced it against the demigod's stomach and shoved him away. He then flew up and delivered a kick to his semi-divine brother's ribs. As he tried to follow through with another, though, Hercules caught his foot and flipped him away. Ares landed on his feet, but the demigod was there to meet him with a roundhouse punch that knocked him back ten yards. It took the god a moment to clear his head and climb to his feet. He spotted the furious demigod advancing on him and opened his hand, charging up a massive energy bolt. Hercules slowed fractionally, preparing to defend himself from the bolt. Ares smiled evilly, having expected this. The demigod realized, too late, that he was not the intended target.

"Say goodbye to _both_ of your friends, Brother!" Ares let the thunderbolt loose, chuckling wickedly, as it hit the tree under which the two blondes still stood.

Iolaus tried to move himself and Iolaos out of the way of the falling tree, but there was not enough time. Even as they stumbled away, the tree bore down on them. He finally flung Iolaos to the ground, trying to protect him with his own body. He had caught a glimpse of Jason and Iphicles racing toward them and could hear Hercules' horrified shouts. He could feel the weight of the tree already and prayed that he could save his twin even though there was no way he would survive the impact himself.

* * *

Iolaus braced himself for the impact, his eyes shut tightly. He remained in that position for several moments before he realized that the tree should've already crushed him. Opening one eye, he was amazed to find the tree standing once again. Then he spotted the figure standing between them and the God of War.

"A-Athena?"

As before the goddess was dressed in her aegis and other battle adornments. The hunter was totally confused. This was the second time the goddess had protected him from Ares. After that fiasco with the beauty contest a few years back, he was amazed she wasn't helping him.

"Iolaus," she said, not turning around. "Take your brother into the palace. Ares won't be bothering either of you again."

The hunter started to balk at what he considered an order amounting to being sent to his room but, thinking of his brother's well being he reconsidered.

"Ok. Just let me get his chair."

"He won't need it. Just help him to his feet and stay with him."

Iolaus turned to find Iolaos struggling to stand up. Although weak, and very wobbly, his legs seemed to be functioning once more. He knelt down beside his twin and wrapped a supporting arm around his waist. Together they started for the palace. Iphicles and Jason had started toward them and, after a nod from Hercules, accompanied them inside.

By this time Ares was positively fuming. His face was red and he looked as if he were about to take out the whole castle. Before that was even a possibility, however, he suddenly found himself drained of his powers. Looking around in consternation, he finally set his searing gaze on his sister.

"What do you think you're doing?! Give me my powers back. NOW!"

The goddess' flashing eyes narrowed, but it was the only move she made.

"No."

"You have NO right-!"

"I believe we've had this discussion before, Little Brother." Athena walked calmly over to him, poking his chest with her lance. "You know the penalties for attacking protected mortals."

"I did not attack Iolaus. He attacked me!"

"You still were going to kill Iolaos. Were you not?"

"That was Zeus' protection order, and I don't see him here. Do you?"

The God of War's smugness disappeared as his sister moved to stand within inches of him, her eyes boring into his.

"It was never Zeus' protection order. It was mine." Her voice was deathly quiet. "I take this matter very seriously and you _will_ stand before the tribunal." With a wave of her hand, the dark god disappeared.

Hercules had been watching the exchange with fascination. He knew that Athena had placed the protection order on her 'son', but since there was no longer a life/death connection between him and Iolaos he didn't figure she would bother with protecting the former jester.

Athena turned and met his eyes. She smiled faintly.

"You don't know why I protected Iolaos do you?"

"No, I don't. I can understand your concern for Iolaus. You consider him your son. But Iolaos. . ."

"Come here, Hercules." The goddess led him to a bench nearby. As she sat, the battle gear faded and she wore the flowing white gown of Pallas Athena. She patted the bench beside her and waited for him to seat himself. "You know that it was necessary for me to send Iolaus back in order to bring Iolaos back. Do you know why?"

"I'd assumed it had to do with the rule about one dying at the same time as the other, but you said that no longer applied." Confusion was apparent in the demigod's eyes.

"That is true. One's death is no longer a sentence for the other." She looked away for a moment, before continuing. "The reason that Iolaus had to return was because of the Fates. You see, when Iolaos came to this world, his life thread joined the quilt of life in this world. Because he was not born of this world, however, the beginning of his thread was missing. When it became cut, there was no way for the Fates to re-weave it because there was no place to begin." She could see the realization dawn on her brother's face and nodded an affirmation. "We had to use Iolaus' thread. Clotho divided the thread into two at the base and they wove the new half into his original thread." She smiled gently. "This is why the bond became so strong between them so fast."

"They truly are twins now. Brothers in every sense." A loving smile touched his lips and he seemed to look off in the distance for a few moments. Then another realization struck him and he turned back to meet her grey eyes. "So you've taken them both as your sons now. That's why you placed the protection order on Iolaos as well."

Athena nodded and her smile broadened.

"Yes. Because Iolaos' thread was intertwined with Iolaus' immortal thread he too will someday come to live with me on Olympus. Until that day, none on Olympus may harm either of them." She placed a hand on his arm. "I entrust both of my beautiful sons to your care, Hercules. You protect them from the evils of mankind for me."

Reaching over, he gently took her hand in his and kissed it lightly.

"That, Sister, is a promise I make gladly and with all my heart."

A soft flash of light, and he was alone. Smiling, and with a light heart, he headed back to the palace to join his family. That thought stopped him in his tracks.

' _Family?_ ' He rolled his eyes as the association hit him. ' _Oh gods. Athena, do you realize this makes them my_ nephews _?! If Iolaus finds out about this, I'll never hear the end of it._ ' He could've sworn he heard a faint giggle carried on the wind.

* * *

Everyone was amazed by Iolaos' recovery. At first, he was like a newborn foal, he'd managed to stand by himself for a few moments, but as soon as he took a step Iolaus or Hercules would be there to catch him in their arms as he fell.

Within the course of three days, however, he was walking steadily. It was barely noticeable that there'd been anything wrong with his legs at all.

Finally, after a full week had passed, the demigod and the two blonde's were preparing to leave Corinth.

Iphicles and Jason were saying their goodbyes to Hercules in the throne room while they waited on the twins.

"You know, I could really use Iolaos here with all his engineering skills. You don't think there's any chance he'd change his mind do you, Hercules?" Iphicles looked at his brother hopefully.

"I doubt it. He's as stubborn as Iolaus. They are definitely cut from the same cloth." Hercules couldn't help chuckling as he realized the truth in that statement. "I don't think you'll be able to separate them at this point."

Just then the chamberlain stepped into the room.

"Sire, the delegates from Delos are coming through the gates. You should be outside to greet them."

"Thank you , Chamberlain. I'll be there soon. I'm saying farewell to my brother. . .and his partners as soon as they arrive. They will be leaving us today."

Iphicles could have sworn her heard the elderly man mumble, 'Couldn't be too soon."

"What was that, Chamberlain?" The king couldn't help being amused. His aide had been much happier the past week, since there was no need to watch out for a speeding wheeled chair.

"Nothing, Your Majesty, I'll just go see to your guests."

Just as he exited, there was a familiar horn blast. It was followed, predictably, by a scream and the door reopening, the Chamberlain plastered against it. He was still trying to catch his breath as Iolaus arrived in the room, sitting in the chair and being pushed by Iolaos.

"Sorry, Chambie," they chorused, an identical innocent smile on each face.

The elderly man just glared at them as he turned and exited the room, muttering to himself.

"Are you two purposely trying to cost me my aide?" Iphicles tried his hardest to be stern, but the sniggers coming from his brother and stepfather did not make it an easy chore.

"Aww. He just needs to lighten up." Iolaos reached down and took his pack from Iolaus' lap. "Iolaus just wanted to take a spin in the chair before we left."

Iolaus popped up off the chair and pushed it to the side of the room, before he and his twin said their goodbyes to their friends. Iolaos also made sure to thank Iphicles for allowing him to stay while he convalesced and also for allowing him the opportunity to put some of his ideas in motion throughout the kingdom.

"No, Iolaos. It's Corinth who should thank you. If you ever decide you want a job as a royal engineer the doors are always open."

The small blonde blushed and smiled proudly. He'd received few praises in his life and to be recognized in this world for his skills and not for being Iolaus' twin or Hercules' friend was a wonderful feeling.

"Thank you, Sire. I will remember that."

With a final round of farewells, Hercules and his two friends headed out of Corinth toward Thrace and other adventures.

THE END


End file.
